Pasta o feministce
Była nietypowa, naprawdę śliczna, taka Emma Watson, cud dziewczyna. Zawsze była naprawdę super. Przełamałem więc lody i zaprosiłem ją na randkę. Skrzywiła się nieco i powiedziała, że tak nie można i należy zrobić to jak należy, więc następnego dnia to ona zaprosiła mnie na randkę. Dzień pierwszy: Zabrałem Magdę nad jezioro, żeby popływać łódką. Magda niestety nie może wiosłować, bo to jest patriarchalne sprowadzanie kobiety do roli niewolnika. Magda nie może nie wiosłować, bo wtedy byłaby sprowadzona do funkcji ozdoby na łodzi. W efekcie nie poszliśmy popływać łódką. Staliśmy tylko nad brzegiem jeziora. Dzień ósmy: Magda zaprosiła mnie do siebie do domu na wieczór. Byłem głodny, więc spytałem, czy ma coś do jedzenia, odpowiedziała, że nie będzie mi przecież gotować, bo nie jest kucharko-zmywarką i żebym w ogóle lepiej zamknął ryj zamiast ją napastować moimi szowinistycznymi obelgami i seksizmem. Powiedziałem, że ja w takim razie ugotuję, ale okazało się, że nie mogę jej przecież traktować protekcjonalnie, bo to by oznaczało, że uważam ją za kogoś słabszego od siebie i co ja w ogóle sobie wyobrażam. Do domu wróciłem głodny, przy okazji zrozumiałem dlaczego jest taka szczupła. Dzień trzynasty: Chciałem pojechać na wycieczkę rowerową "Ale ja nie mam roweru" - mówi mi. Poszliśmy więc na stację jakiegoś Wierturillo, żeby wypożyczyć rowery, ale na miejscu okazało się, że Magda nie może wsiąść na rower, bo to jest "damka", co oznaczałoby, że wsiadając na taki rower byłaby uważana za gorszą ode mnie, a to jest już podłe traktowanie kobiet i na to nie można sobie pozwolić. No trudno, odstawiłem swoją damkę i wróciłem do domu. Dzień trzydziesty: No tutaj byłem już całkowicie zdeprymowany, ale prawdziwego mężczyznę poznaje się po tym jak kończy, więc postanowiłem się nie poddawać i zaproponowałem wspólne wyjście do restauracji, akurat do tej, do której mam kupon zniżkowy. - Zapraszam Cię do Oliwki, to ta restauracja przy skrzyżowaniu. - Chętnie bym przyszła, ale nie mogę się godzić na to, że rozporządzasz moim czasem, za kogo Ty się uważasz, myślisz, że trzeba traktować mnie jak dziecko i sama nie umiem podejmować decyzji, może moje zdanie nic dla Ciebie nie znaczy co? Może masz je zupełnie w dupie, COOOOO!?! - Hej, hej, ej, spokojnie. Nic złego nie miałem na myśli, ale jeśli nie masz ochoty na Oliwkę, to wybierz inne miejsce. - Dokładnie, ja będę decydowała. - To gdzie idziemy? - Nie wiem, zaproponuj coś. No to jest ten moment, w którym chętnie ebnąłbyś telefonem, ale ze spodni Pan kuas kwili coraz głośniej, że musisz walczyć do samego końca, bo on ocipieje na tym urlopie i musi trochę popracować, nawet w tak ciężkich warunkach - Dobrze, to może sushi, co? - Nie wiem, wolałabym coś innego, takiego śródziemnomorskiego może. Tutaj już czuję jakbym rozbrajał bombę i przecinał te kabelki, teraz kluczowy moment zagrywki. - Hmmm, Ty bardziej obeznana jesteś w lokalnych restauracjach, wiesz? Która się tak najbardziej kojarzy z Morzem Śródziemnym... hmm... Taka, żeby dawali sałatki z oliwkami, może pizzę z oliwą, no i sos alioli i jeszcze żeby miała może wystrój taki jak jakiś śródziemnomorski sad, np. brzoskwiniowy, albo oliwkowy... - Wiem! To może pójdziemy do Oliwki? Brawo! Bingo ku*wa, jackpot, miliony monet, złoty deszcz... no to ostatnie może nie, ale udało się! Idę więc na 19:00 do Oliwki, siadam sobie elegancko, czekam, czekam, już tak 19:30 mija, ale przecież wiem, że nie po to się jest niezależnym, żeby przychodzić o umówionej porze, więc spokojnie czekam do 20:00. Mniej więcej 15 minut później zjawia się Magda i zaczyna się na mnie drzeć, że ją oszukałem, że ona zapisała naszą rozmowę przez telefon i wysłała ją do swojej, ogarniacie, koleżanki i one razem wykminiły, że ja ją zmanipulowałem, i że to jest "mensplaining" cokolwiek to znaczy, i że poza tym, że nienawidzę kobiet to jeszcze jestem gwałcicielem (rozumicie, nienawidzę = r*chałbym, to się nazywa logika!). Dzień trzydziesty pierwszy: Magda do mnie zadzwoniła, żebym ją przeprosił za wczoraj i żebym przyszedł do domu kultury, bo ona tam będzie. Zjawiłem się na miejscu i co tam się działo... Pierwsze co, przy schodach zobaczyłem taką kupkę dżemu na podłodze z rozbitym słoikiem i mówię na głos "Pani Jadziu, Pani da tu mio..." ale wtedy zza pleców słyszę mocne "SZZZZZZ" ale nie takie całkiem jak się ustami robi, tylko tak bardziej jakby przez nos ktoś powietrze wydmuchiwał. Odwracam się więc wystraszony jak przyłapany na oglądaniu pornosów dzieciak i patrzę co się dzieje, a tam dwie laski w czarnych koszulkach z napisem "MAM c*pkĘ" i zaklejonymi taśmą ustami. Robię wielkie WTF!? i na nie patrzę, a one wymownie wskazują, żebym te schody obserwował. No to patrzę co tam się dzieje i zauważam, że powyżej rozbitego słoika dżemu truskawkowego jest cała taka czerwona smuga na schodach na górę i mówię im tam po cichu "ja tu umówiony jestem, na górę muszę", a one mi tylko pokazały, że mam zająć miejsce na widowni, to znaczy usiąść na podłodze obok takiego starszego faceta, który wyglądał jak skrzyżowanie łódzkiego menela z włóczykijem. Myślałem, że zwykły bezdomny, ale jak usiadłem to przedstawił mi się cicho "Mecenas Strzałkowski, miło mi". "To Pana ten burdel?" - pytam grzecznie, ale on tylko powstrzymał na chwilę oddech, zamknął oczy, uniósł lekko głowę jakby doświadczał właśnie nirwany, cicho mruknął i powiedział "czujesz?" po czym nadal gapił się tępo w słoik z dżemem. Po kilku sekundach poczułem, że to nie była nirwana, tylko gość puścił poważnego pierda, stąd to uniesienie. "To życie" - odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili - "patrz" - po ostatnich haśle na temat czucia wolałem nie patrzeć, ale nie miałem wyjścia. Wtedy światło nagle zgasło, ktoś mnie złapał za nogi, przeciągnął po podłodze, wyrwałem się i już miałem uciekać, bo zobaczyłem zieloną lampę od wyjścia awaryjnego i udało mi się dobiec, ale jak szarpnąłem za klamkę to zobaczyłem tylko po drugiej stronie jasny napis "MAM cpkĘ", więc zrozumiałem, że jedna z nich zabarykadowała drzwi od zewnątrz - j***ne normy unijne, żeby wszystkie wyjścia ewakuacyjne otwierały się na zewnątrz, kura - odwróciłem się i wtedy JEB dostałem w łeb, ktoś przeciągnął mnie po podłodze i usadził na krześle. Światło się zapaliło, okazało się, że siedzę naprzeciwko schodów z dżemem. "Dobra, koniec tej..." nie dokończyłem tak jak chciałem "... co jest kur*a!?!!" wtedy zorientowałem się, że mam związane nogi i ręce. Łódzki Włóczykij Strzałkowski usiadł naprzeciw mnie i zaczął prowadzić mi wykład z pogranicza Paolo Coelho i Kołcza Majka. "Wszystko co robimy w życiu ma przyczynę i skutek... każde działanie jakie podejmujesz, prowadzi do określonych efektów, czy zastanawiałeś się czasem, co tak naprawdę się przez Ciebie na świecie dzieje? Czy wziąłeś na siebie odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny?". Kur*a byłem tak ciężko wystraszony, że nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć, myślałem już, że naprawdę coś odj***łem w przeszłości i teraz jakaś banda pojebów chce mnie ukarać jakimiś satanistycznymi rytuałami. Z szybkiego rachunku życiowych grzechów wyrwał mnie krzyk. "PATRZ CO ZROBIŁEŚ!!! SPÓJRZ DO CZEGO DOPROWADZIŁEŚ!!!" W tym momencie zjawiły się te laski w koszulkach "MAM c*pkE", zerwały sobie taśmy z ust i zaczęły robić odgłosy takiego buczenia, trochę jak ciuchcia, trochę jak werble, "u-u-u-u" pauza "u-u-u-u", a po chwili "da da da da" i w końcu "DAM DAM DAM BAM". k***a, aż mi się w głowie zaczęło kręcić i wtedy naprzeciw mnie na schodach pojawia się nagusieńka Magda tak jak ją Pan Bóg stworzył, ale nie stoi normalnie jak człowiek tylko tak napie**ala na plecach z rozłożonymi nogami do przodu jak jakiś krabopająk. Dziewczyny buczą, menel krzyczy... "KONFRONTUJ SIĘ ZE SWOIMI CZYNAMI" ...ja się k***a szarpię z zawiązanymi rękami, a Magda z każdym kolejnym schodkiem pokonanym piczą w dół zaczyna się drzeć jakby jej ktoś gorący pogrzebacz w dupę wsadził i naciera na mnie swoimi otworami tak, że zgarnia po drodze cały dżem, a ja wszystko widzę centralnie przed sobą. Przez sekundę nawet pomyślałem, że to może jakaś taka gra wstępna, i że lubi odgrywanie ról w seksie, ale wtedy menel jebnął mnie w łeb i krzyczy: "PRZYJMIJ NA SIEBIE HAŃBĘ!". "Przyjmuję, przyjmuję" - pisnąłem jak mała dz**ka, ale dostałem tylko dwa klapsy na ryj i miałem dalej patrzeć na schody, a tam Magda siedziała już z rozłożonymi nogami przy podłodze i garściami zagarniała ten dżem i tak jakby próbowała go sobie wcisnąć w to miejsce, które tamte dwie laski miały na koszulkach napisane. A ten dżem przecież był z rozbitego słoika więc jak wkładała to krzyczała jak poj***na, nie mogłem już na to patrzeć, tętno 240, cały spocony, ręce związane, byłem pewny, że śnię, albo że zaraz umrę. Poczerniało mi totalnie przed oczami i już myślałem, że straciłem przytomność.... I JEB. To po prostu światło zgasło, po chwili się zapaliło. Ja siedzę na krześle. Przede mną stoi Mecenas Strzałkowski i kłania mi się w pas. Dwie laski w czarnych koszulkach rozwiązują mi nogi i ręce, wstaję, rozcieram nadgarstki i rozglądam się wokół siebie totalnie zdezorientowany, a tam stoi z 50 osób i się gapią na mnie jak na jakiegoś przestępcę. Wtedy mecenas się odzywa. "Dziś byłeś świadkiem odwróconych narodzin Twojego dziecka, które począłeś z Magdą" CO k***A? "Czy rozumiesz, jak wielkie cierpienie wywołałeś na świecie z użyciem swojego prącia? Czy wiesz jaki ból zadajesz istotom ludzkim?!" No mało nie ocipiałem, ale chyba podłapałem temat i mówię "Rozumiem dlaczego jestem skalany hańbą, penisem i złem..." I tam dalej pie**olę że penis to coś strasznego, żeby już mi dali spokój. Wtedy cały tłum zaczyna klaskać, mecenas Strzałkowski się rozchmurza, mówi tam uśmiechnięty "Dziękuję, dziękuję, proszę o oklaski dla naszego głównego aktora" Ludzie tam mi wiwatują, dziewczyny zdejmują bluzki, a on zabiera mnie do pokoju obok. Laski całkiem topless siadają z nami, ktoś przynosi wino, ktoś szampana. Schodzą się ludzie. Strzałkowski zaczyna po cichu i na ucho.. - Niezłe, co? xD Teraz mam co tydzień takie przedstawienia, sobie organizuję, rozumiesz, profeministyczne. xD Pooglądam sobie cycuszków, coś tam pomacam, czasem zarcham w imię wyższej racji, he he, jestem jak ten co sobie cycki przyprawiał w Seksmisji, zajebiste, nie? - no mnie mało z butów nie wyj***ło, dalej nie rozumiałem co tu się odpieala. - Ale... - zająknąłem się - Ale gdzie jest Magda? - Kto? A... ta. No właśnie karetka po nią jedzie, bo się pokaleczyła. - Jak możesz!? Przecież wiedziałeś, że tak będzie! Zależy mi na niej! - Daj spokój, stary, my tak zawsze robimy, tam się niby pokaleczy, wezmą ją do szpitala, a tak naprawdę zrobią jej szybką skrobankę, tylko muszą mieć co w papiery wpisać i będzie po sprawie. - Ale ka! Ja się tylko tak na jaja przyznałem, ale ja z nią nawet nie spałem nigdy! - Wiem, jakiś miesiąc temu zaszła w ciążę z jakimś kafarem z siłowni. - Coooo? - zamarłem - Serio? Przecież ona jest taka niezależna, silna i w ogóle. - A ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha... - śmiech wydawał się nie mieć końca - ...tamten koleś jej nie słuchał, tylko po prostu ją rchał. Spotykaliście się już wtedy, tak? - Ale... - Ha ha ha, wiedziałem, ha ha ha ha... - Dlaczego ja? Przecież nic nie zrobiłem. - A co ja miałem na Górę, z siłki i prawdziwego alfę naskakiwać? - zrobił minę jakby skisł w słoiku ogórków kiszonych xD - przecież zawsze to frajerzy płacą kary "beta bucks, alpha fucks" zapamiętaj to synu. To dla ciebie nauka na całe życie. - Ale jaka to jest nauka, że świat jest niesprawiedliwy? - pytam zdziwiony. - Nie - xD - że nie bądź pzdą. xDDD Wk***iłem się i wyszedłem. Na korytarzu sanitariusze wkładali Magdę na nosze. Zdążyła do mnie krzyknąć "TO TWOJA WINA", ale ja miałem ją już w dupie. Ścisnąłem w ręce mocniej dwa banknoty stuzłotowe, wyszedłem z domu kultury i poszedłem po karnet na siłkę. A co potem się działo to dopiero jest historia, ale to już na inny wieczór wam napiszę. W każdym razie przy każdym kolejnym treningu w głowie słyszałem odległy głos jak z Króla Lwa jak Mufasa mówił z nieba do Simby... "Nie bądź pzdą synu... nie bądź pzdą..." Kategoria:Pasta